Stalkers and lovers
by EclareLover89
Summary: Clare and Drew One-Shot! Clare is being stalked by her ex, KC and after two weeks of being stalked she finally tells her boyfriend, Drew about it. OOC later in the story! Rated M for one reason. BTW sorry if the title sucks, I didn't know what to name it.


**I decided to write another Drew and Clare one-shot so here it is…but first **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the characters in this Fanfiction**

**And one more note it gets OOC later in the story**

**Clare's POV **

My ex, KC has been haunting me lately and it's been driving me away from my boyfriend, Drew. Ever since KC and I talked last he wanted me back, and I told him that I have moved on, but he didn't listen. So ever since then he's been stalking me basically. Everywhere I go _he's _there, and I'm terrified. I can't take it anymore, and the worst part is Drew doesn't know anything about this.

He told me I've been acting strange lately, but I told him I'm fine. I hate lying to him. It's the only way though because if I tell him I'm afraid he'll break things off and I don't want that and I know he doesn't either. Anyway you're probably thinking how could a girl like me; Clare Edwards get a guy like Drew Torres. Well it's a long story.

_*Flash back* _

_My best friend, Alli got me to join the power squad and since we were cheering for the football players on the team, we "had" to hang out with them. Anyway one day when we were at lunch I sat next to Drew and everyone said we were so cute together, I didn't believe it so I rolled my eyes. Drew looked me up and down and smiled. I scoffed and started eating my lunch. _

_Then after lunch Drew pulled me aside and said, "We would look cute together." Then he winked at me. I played along and said, "Really? Well why don't you prove it to me." Obviously I said that in my most seductive tone. He said, "Okay." After that he leaned down and kissed me. It caught me off guard. Everyone in the hall cheered us. Then after a while we really got to know each other and started dating. _

_*End of Flash Back* _

Well back to my issue. I just don't want to ruin Drew and my relationship because of my ex. I'm just so worried and my own boyfriend doesn't even realize it. Ever since KC's been like this I'm so scared to even come out of my house. I can't even go on dates with Drew! This is so terrible. I don't even know what I did to deserve this. I guess I should call Drew and tell him to come over.

*Drew and Clare's phone call*

_Clare – _"Hey Drew I need you to come over, it's an emergency!"

_Drew- _"Are you okay?"

_Clare- _"No I just…really need you."

_Drew- _"Okay…I'll be right over. See you soon. I love you."

_Clare- _"Thanks I love you too."

…

…

…

**Drew's POV **

I just got off of the phone with Clare and she sounded nervous and scared. I hope she doesn't break up with me because I love her too much to let her go. I guess the best thing for me to do right now is hurry up and go see Clare.

As I was running downstairs I ran into my step-brother, Adam. "Hey what's got you in a rush?" "Have no time to talk, have to get to Clare's house!" I charged past Adam, and hurriedly got my shoes on. "Okay then weirdo." I glared at Adam and ran outside. I hopped into my car and sped up to Clare's house.

…

…

…

**Clare's POV **

I wish Drew was here already! I've been checking outside for ten minutes to see if he's here yet, and all I see is KC on the other side of the street, sitting on a bench staring at my house. If you ask me it's creepy. A car just parked in front of my house! Yay Drew's finally here. Once he got on my porch I swung the door open and yanked Drew in my house.

"And I didn't even get to knock," Drew joked with me. "Well I couldn't help it." I looked deep into Drew's eyes. "So what was the emergency that I had to come here for? Let me guess you missed me so much that you couldn't wait until tomorrow to see me?" I could tell Drew was trying to have fun, but I just can't be fun right now. "Drew we need to talk." Drew sighed and looked at the floor, then back at me. I hope he doesn't think I'm going to break up with him.

"Maybe we should talk upstairs in my room." "Why?" "Because I don't feel comfortable down here." Drew looked at me weird, and before he said something else I pulled him upstairs. Once we got in my room we both laid on my bed. "What's going on with you lately?" I sighed. "I was afraid to tell you." Drew looked confused. "Afraid to tell me…what exactly? Please don't tell me you're cheating on me." My eyes widened. Why would he think I would cheat on him! "No! I'm not cheating on you." "Then what is it?" Ugh here we go. "KC, my ex is stalking me!," I blurted. Drew looked at me with a 'WHAT!' look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" I looked at Drew and tears started rolling down my cheeks. "KC and I talked about two weeks ago," I paused to take a breath. Then I started again, "Ever since then he's been stalking me. Everywhere I go _he's _there! I can't even go on dates with you anymore because of this." More tears came down, and Drew wiped them. "Are you serious!" I nodded and Drew looked like he wanted to punch something…or someone.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Are you mad?" Drew calmed down and looked at me. "It's okay. No I'm not mad at _you_, but I am mad at _him." _"Whatever you do please don't go after him, he's not worth it. You are though." I smiled sincerely at Drew.

"How did I get so lucky to have you?" I shrugged. "The real question is how did _I _get so lucky to have you? I mean I'm sure you'd rather want a girl that shows off and that's willing to have sex with just about any guy." Drew smiled and kissed my temple. "I'm not into those girls. Besides I'd rather have a one of a kind girl named Clare Edwards."

"Stop you're just saying that." I lightly smacked his arm. "Oh really? I'm _just _saying that?" I nodded. "How do I know you're just saying that you're lucky to have me as a boyfriend?" "I don't know, can't you see it into my eyes?" Drew quickly examined my eyes. "You mean your beautiful blue eyes?" I blushed. He always knows how to make me happy. Drew makes me forget about everything in the world and makes me feel like the most special girl in the world. When I'm around him I feel like we're the only two people in the world and that we're meant for each other.

I love him and he loves me, anyone can see it. Even a blind person could just by hearing us talk. I was pulled away from my thought when I felt Drew's very warm hands take mine into a tight hold. I looked up at him and smiled. "I love you." "I love you too Clare and I don't think you know how much." Oh believe me I do, but I think I love him more. "I do so, but I think I love you wayyy more." I smirked. "You do not! I so love you more." "Prove it." He smirked at me and kissed me.

I pulled away and looked at the clock. It was 12:45 P.M. good thing it was Friday night and there was no school tomorrow. Another good thing was that my parents aren't home. "Does that prove it?" I looked back at Drew. "I don't know you tell me." Drew smirked and roughly pulled me back in for another kiss. I got on top of him, and I felt "something" go up. I pulled back and looked down. I giggled and looked at Drew, who was blushing.

"Sorry he gets excited when pretty girls make out with me." I guess I should have a little fun. "Oh yeah? Does his owner get excited too?" "Definitely. The only person who can make him, and his owner happy is a beautiful girl name Clare Edwards, do you by any chance know her? " This is getting fun.

"As a matter of fact I do, and she said that you're the only one who could break her innocence and make her take her ring off." I raised my eyebrow suggestively. "Really? When do you think she's ready to take her ring off and have a little fun with my buddy and me?" "Oh I don't know. She said that you have to buy something first because she doesn't want to end up pregnant." Drew reached down and pulled a new condom wrapper out of his pocket and showed it to me. "Is this what she wants?"

"Drew! Where did you get that at? And why did you bring it?" "I sneaked it from my parent's bedroom. And I brought it because you never know when you need it, and I didn't plan on having sex with you. I just wanted to have it just in case you changed your mind someday." I smiled and opened the condom wrapper.

"Well I guess today's the day." I evilly smirked and stripped down. Drew did the same. Then he put the condom on. "If I hurt you or make you feel discomfort at any time please let me know because I would never want to hurt you or make you feel weird." I nodded and laid down under the covers. Drew got on top of me and thrusted into me. When he did that tears fell down from my eyes. "Clare I'm sorry did I hurt you?" "No, just keep going…please." I kept my eyes closed after Drew did thrusted into me again.

After a while I got used to it and I felt…pleasure. Who would have thought "Saint Clare" would've ever had sex before marriage? Drew finally stopped and took the condom off and threw it away. "Clare what did you think?" I looked at Drew and faintly smiled. "It was OK, but I was a little uncomfortable. It's probably just because it was my first time. Don't worry I'll be less tense next time."

"Clare can I tell you something?" "Sure." "I was a virgin too, and I feel good to have been able to share this experience with you." My eyes widened. "You were a virgin? No way you're lying." Drew shook his head. "Nope I'm not lying." It's a good thing I love him. "Fine I believe you." "Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me I want to go to sleep." "Sorry I forgot the princess has to get her beauty sleep or she'll be an ugly grouchy troll in the morning." I giggled and Drew gave me a playful glare.

"I was kidding will you relax?" "I know you were and yes I will relax…after you give me a goodnight kiss." "Fineee." I giggled and kissed Drew goodnight. "Goodnight Drew. I love you." Drew faced me and brushed my hair out of my face. "Goodnight Clare. I love you too." Drew kissed me one more time, and we happily fell asleep together in each other's arms.

**A/N: So was it good or bad? Sorry if it sucked. Leave a review if you'd like because I'm not going to know what you thought about it if you don't tell me. Anyway hope you liked it and I'm sorry if the sex scene sucked I'm not experienced in that area lol **


End file.
